


Печки бояться... (If you can't stand the heat)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Седьмая и восьмая главы фика, давным-давно недопереведенного dr. ROXI, https://ficbook.net/readfic/563991 (и недописанного автором)





	1. Глава 7. Ты действительно хочешь этого ребенка?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Can't Stand the Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/393667) by [VelvetMace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMace/pseuds/VelvetMace). 



День начался, как обычный понедельник — Джон прихлопнул звенящий будильник. Но это была последняя нормальная вещь, которую он сделал.  
«Я ведь беременный», — возникла мысль. Какого хрена…  
Мысль преследовала его по пути в ванную. _Это не может быть реальностью._ Он хлопнул дверью чуть сильнее, чем обычно, даже сам удивился. Впрочем, не имело значения. Шерлок уже встал, а если бы миссис Хадсон возмутилась, она бы подумала на Шерлока.  
Чистя зубы, он не отрывал взгляда от упаковки с гормональными ингибиторами. Четверговая таблетка все еще находилась на своем месте, дразня, но смысла их принимать больше не было. С этой точки зрения, не было смысла принимать эти пилюли даже перед тем, как он забеременел. Чертовы ингибиторы альфа гормонов…  
Может быть, стоило бы подсыпать их в чай Шерлоку, чтобы тот немного угомонился.  
Джон сжал губы. Нет. Плохой доктор.  
Злонамеренное опаивание отца своего ребенка, потому что он проснулся раздраженным, было мелочно, несправедливо и совершенно недостойно. Беременность ложилась виной на Шерлока не более, чем на него самого. Он, определенно, мог сделать больше, чем счастливо вилять задницей перед Шерлоком с целью остановить разгоряченного альфу.  
_Но как же это было прекрасно, потрясающе, и я не хотел останавливать Шерлока._ Даже сейчас воспоминания об их взаимодействии во время течки приятным образом возбуждали Джона. Вязка оказалась изумительной вещью. Он было дернулся постучать в дверь к Шерлоку и попросить повторения, только без безумной течки, но Шерлок, очевидно, вообще не был заинтересован в сексе.  
Джон выкинул пилюли в мусорку. Шерлок был не виноват. Джон сам застелил себе постель, ему и спать в ней. Что бы ни произошло, он не собирался вести себя с Шерлоком как козел. Именно он самым мозговыносящим способом _оказывал поддержку_ во всей этой ситуации. Невероятно. Если кто и должен волноваться, то только Джон. Но в конце концов, у него было только пять дней, чтобы принять идею отцовства.  
С другой стороны, Джон должен оказаться более чем готовым к настоящей ситуации. Ожидание беременности нависало дамокловым мечом с четырнадцати лет вместе с прилагающимися жуткими прогнозами и перспективами. Его неоднократно предупреждали, что при беременности все его жизненные расклады будут закрыты, а приоритеты поменяются. Он больше никогда не сможет полностью распоряжаться собственным временем. Что есть, какие препараты принимать, как отдыхать — все будет зависеть, хоть и частично, от растущего внутри существа.  
Он изменится во всех аспектах: физически, эмоционально, социально, на протяжении некоего вегетативного процесса, над которым он абсолютно не властен. Его тело подвергнется странным и довольно неприятным метаморфозам — грудные железы набухнут, органы сместятся, связки растянутся, таз расширится. Будут гормональные всплески, будут вырабатываться новые гормоны. Изменится обоняние, обычный мир станет минным полем, вызывающим тошноту. Собственный запах тоже изменится. Вместо комфортных фальшивых ароматов беты или невероятно притягательных феромонов несвязанной омеги, он будет источником запаха, который вопит на весь мир: «посмотрите на меня, я размножаюсь!» А если бы он находился поблизости Шерлока (Джон с тоской подумал об узле), их индивидуальные запахи начали бы сливаться, даже _слепой_ понял бы, кто именно связал этого омегу.  
Ирония была в том, что он, предположительно, должен был ловить от всего этого _кайф_. Каким-то образом предполагалось, что все это стоящая вещь. Так писали во всех книжках. Романы пестрели персонажами омег, находящих счастье в сильных руках их альф и мечтающих о детях. В телевизоре постоянно показывали мудрых и любящих омег, составляющих оплот семьи, которых все обожали и которым все угождали. Беременные омеги светились счастьем в рекламных проспектах, продвигающих буквально все от диванов до туалетной бумаги.  
Джон склонился над раковиной и оценивающе оглядел себя в зеркале. Он выглядел каким угодно, только не светящимся от счастья. Все же оставалась надежда. Омеги любят материнство. Таково всеобщее мнение. В большой степени, оно было справедливым, Джон видел это собственными глазами. Так или иначе, несмотря ни на что, чаще всего было именно так.  
Удовлетворенность! Любовь! Наполненность! Внимание и обожание! Потакание! Жизнь, полная связанности! Гордость! Дети как смысл жизни, чтобы сказать: «То уникальное существо мое. Я сотворил его». Он прямо видел эти лозунги.  
_Я должен быть или безумно счастлив, или совершенно несчастен._  
Ни то, ни другое. Ему было… пофиг.  
_Я беременный, и я ничего не чувствую! Какого черта со мной не так?_  
Он хмуро посмотрел на зубную пасту и начал яростно размышлять. Давай будем практичным. Это мой выбор, что я хочу делать с этим? _Иду на работу, прошу рецепт на абортивное средство, выношу тошноту два дня, кровотечение пять дней, а затем возвращаюсь к нормальной жизни? Или же я не делаю ничего, пусть природа берет свое, в итоге остаюсь с маленьким существом, которого раньше не было, которого не могло бы быть без меня, кто будет меня любить и будет удивительным, и замечательным и совершенно перевернет мою жизнь с ног на голову? Что я за человек, который не может принять решение по такой простой и основной проблеме?_  
Ответа не поступило. И, дерьмо, он потратил кучу времени на раздумья, и если не поторопится, то не успеет на чертов автобус.  
Он быстро принял душ с гелем «Уверенность», потому что он его использовал раньше и, черт его побери, если он не сможет использовать его прямо сейчас. Вытершись, он понюхал кожу, но ничего не учуял, кроме запаха мыла. Зигота пока не имплантировалась, поэтому признаков беременности не было.  
Хм, на работе все еще думали, что он подхватил инфекцию. Может быть, если он сохранит хладнокровие, не будет потеть или нервничать, мыло скроет его состояние пару недель. Даст ему возможность принять решение, пока его беременность не будет очевидна. Он бы посоветовался с Шерлоком, но что уж не входило в «его сферу», так это конфликтующие чувства беременных омег.  
Легок на помине, Шерлок развалился на диване, когда Джон прошел через гостиную к двери. Он сел, когда Джон начал стягивать куртку с вешалки.  
— Ты куда? — спросил он подозрительно.  
— На работу. Как обычно по понедельникам утром.  
Шерлок вскочил, чтобы подать ему куртку. Удивленный Джон застыл на месте, одарив Шерлока подозрительным взглядом.  
— М-м-м, спасибо?  
— Тебе не следует позавтракать получше? Ведь ты должен питаться за двоих.  
— Я не голоден, — честно ответил Джон, затем увидел едва сдерживаемую панику в глазах Шерлока и вздохнул. — Эмбрион в стадии бластулы, еще несколько дней мне не требуется особого питания. И даже так, первый месяц я вообще мог бы обойтись хрустящим картофелем. От «еды за двоих» я лишь раздамся. — Джон успокаивающим жестом положил руку Шерлоку на плечо. — Я в порядке. Не нужно быть моей нянькой.  
Шерлок кивнул, отсутствующим взглядом скользя по комнате.  
— Конечно, о чем я говорю… ты же доктор. Прости, но я даже отдаленно не имел дела ни с чем подобным. Дети, беременные. Это… ни в коей мере не является областью моей квалификации. Не уверен, в чем моя роль.  
— Не думаю, что в настоящий момент у тебя есть какая-то роль, — Джон опять похлопал его по плечу.  
По какой-то причине это не сделало Шерлока счастливым. На самом деле, его бледное лицо даже позеленело. Он сглотнул.  
Джон нахмурился.  
— Если говорить честно, ты хочешь этого ребенка? — Если Шерлок не хочет, то Джон примет решение с большей легкостью.  
Но Шерлок лишь пристально на него посмотрел и решительно заявил:  
— Да!  
Джон кивнул. «Смотри», — подумал он. — «Вот как надо чувствовать! Почему же я так не уверен? Что не так со мной?»  
— А ты? — последовал неизбежный контрвопрос от Шерлока.  
Во рту у Джона пересохло.  
— Я думаю, я… еще немного в шоке от всего этого, — ответил он. — Мне нужно подумать. Я должен идти, Шерлок. — С этим он выскользнул за дверь, завершая разговор.

***

В хирургии никто ни о чем не догадывался, слава богу. На самом-то деле, все, казалось, задав дежурные вопросы, не обращали на него внимания. Вне зависимости, была ли магия в его запахе, все уже исчезло. Во время ланча Сара зашла в его кабинет и присела на край стола.  
— Ты сможешь выйти в четверг. Микаэла подменяла тебя, ей нужны выходные.  
— Четверг, — кивнул Джон. — Разумеется.  
— Тебе лучше? — спросила Сара. — Ничего хорошего в том, чтобы валяться больным.  
Джона прошило воспоминание о нем, кувыркающимся в постели с Шерлоком. — Болеть нехорошо, — согласился он. — Это верно.  
— Не принимай близко к сердцу, — Сара уже отвлеклась на следующую вещь.  
Кто бы заменял его, пока Джон был бы в декретном отпуске? Джон поразмышлял и пришел к неутешительному и очевидному выводу. Он был всего лишь «местоблюститель» по найму. И он так или иначе должен был потерять работу, когда бета, которую он заменял, вернется из (ирония судьбы) декретного отпуска. Правда, Сара думала, что он мог бы остаться в списках и после того, как доктор Куш вернется, на тот случай, если другие сотрудники заболеют или пойдут в отпуск. Недели для того, дни для этого. «Уверена, Шерлок найдет, чем занять тебе досуг», — сказала она, пряча горечь за доброй улыбкой. Это произошло после ужасающей попытки ухаживания.  
Ее уверения не имели значения. Джон знал, что она подумала бы дважды, прежде чем позвать его, если бы знала о беременности. Хотя она видела его бумаги, но, казалось, забыла о том, что перед ней омега, считая бетой, которой он так старался быть. Как только она узнала бы о его беременности, тут же в плену укоренившихся предубеждений касаемо омег она бы предположила, что он захочет оставаться дома, заботясь о постоянно рождающихся детях. А даже если он бы захотел выйти на работу, она бы поинтересовалась, а _позволит ли это_ Шерлок? Многие альфы сходили с ума от мысли, что их считают неспособными содержать семью. Джон уже имел репутацию человека, ставящего мнение Шерлока на первое место. С армейской пенсией и трастовым фондом Шерлока ему не нужно было работать.  
Нет, у Джона не было ни малейшего сомнения в том, что как только запах мыла перестанет скрывать запах беременности, его выдворят из клиники. Вопрос был только в том, уволят его сразу или дождутся возвращения доктора Куш.  
Конечно, был один способ все это прекратить. Обычный рецепт. Остановка в аптеке по дороге домой. Пара выходных, чтобы пережить тошноту и судороги, и к пятнице он вернется к работе. Чертов урок будет усвоен.  
Боже. Какая неприятность. Он не собирался больше проходить опять через течку. Никогда. То удовольствие не стоило такой жертвы.  
После того, как закончился прием, Джон придирчиво занес данные в компьютер, оделся, скрестил пальцы и направился к Саре, чтобы начать хоть что-то делать. Замялся около закрытой двери ее кабинета с поднятой для стука рукой. Кто-то ведь должен был выписать ему рецепт, и он должен быть сообщить Саре, что происходит, в любом случае, чтобы получить выходные. График собьется на целых две недели, и Микаэла убьет его.  
Но Сара была его другом и врачом. Она поймет.  
Его рука зависла в дюйме от двери. Пот стекал по шее к воротнику, к горлу подступала тошнота.  
— Эй, Джон!  
Джон чуть не выпрыгнул из штанов. Развернувшись, он увидел Кэндис, медсестру, одевавшую плащ. — Сара уже ушла. Сегодня ведь понедельник, дружище.  
— Ох, — он пришел в себя. — Да, точно. Она по понедельникам уходит в три. Тогда зайду завтра. — Джона накрыло такой сокрушительной волной облегчения, что чуть не закружилась голова.  
— Тогда выходи, — весело сказала Кэндис, — мне нужно запереть клинику.  
« _Не сегодня, не сегодня, это случится не сегодня_ » — метались в мозгу радостные мысли, « _могу еще на немного отложить решение_ ». Джон кивнул, улыбаясь. Кэндис в ответ тоже ему улыбнулась, и оба вышли из клиники.  
Кэндис остановилась, чтобы запереть двери, а Джон направился к автобусной остановке. Прохладный ветер пронизывал насквозь, высушивая пот. Трепет в груди нарастал с каждым шагом, пока он не надул щеки, словно его распирало изнутри. Даже шанс отложить принятие решения делал его необыкновенно счастливым.  
Он чувствовал себя так, словно чудом избежал пули или столкновения с машиной или чего-нибудь такого же ужасного.  
« _Как же я был напуган!_ » Осознание этого было столь сильным, что он буквально зашатался и вынужден был остановиться. Да, он волновался о всевозможных последствиях, связанных с сохранением ребенка, но он был полностью, глубоко в душе, _в ужасе_ от его потери! И мысль о том, что надо будет принимать препарат, вызывала волну дрожи в спине и спазмы в желудке.  
Джон остановился посередине пустынной улицы, не дойдя до остановки и положил руки на живот. Все вокруг, казалось прояснилось и обрело форму, как только внутренний конфликт был решен.  
— Я не могу этого сделать, — сообщил он в никуда. Закрыл глаза, пока его разум взрывался этим открытием. — Нет, я не могу сделать этого. Должен был смочь, но не могу. — Он сделал вдох. Глубокий. Словно тугая спираль, которую он удерживал с тех пор, как вышел из течки, наконец, треснула, и так хорошо было ощутить эту боль.  
— Надеюсь, ты появишься на свет, в конце концов, — сказал он скоплению клеток, все еще свободно плававшему в нем. Этому паразиту. _Своему ребенку._  
Он вытер рот и уголки глаз и заставил себя спокойным шагом пойти к остановке.  
Черт его побери! Не хотел бы он еще раз делать такой выбор. _В следующий раз, когда я вляпаюсь в течку, она пройдет так, как я захочу!_

***

Двадцатью минутами позже он обнаружил Шерлока, лежащего в той же самой позе на диване, что и утром.  
— Ты хоть двигался с места? — спросил Джон, стягивая куртку.  
Шерлок открыл глаза.  
— Выглядишь счастливым.  
Джон сделал глубокий вдох, приготовился и озвучил свой окончательный выбор.  
— Я решил сохранить ребенка.  
Он снова ощутил волну облегчения и даже, можно сказать, счастья. И ожидал от Шерлока бурной радости.  
Но Шерлок опять закрыл глаза.  
— Разумеется. Я предсказывал, что ты придешь к этому решению.  
_Ах, ты, козлина!_ Джон схватил подушку с кресла и размахнулся для броска, но заметил напряженную улыбку на лице Шерлока и прижатые к телу локти. _Он счастлив, просто пытается выглядеть невозмутимым._ Джон все равно швырнул подушку, но существенно менее сильно, чем планировал.  
Шерлок подпрыгнул, как ужаленный.  
— Что это было?  
— Придурок! — ответил Джон с любовью. — Быстро в душ, я хочу праздновать!


	2. Глава 8. Я думал, у Джона больше здравого смысла

Шерлок знал, что любопытный козел по имени Майкрофт вычислит это довольно быстро, но полагал, что это случится после того, как Джона уволят из клиники. Он думал, что Майкрофт, вероятнее всего, отметит подозрительные сцены с камер видеонаблюдения, или же найдет зацепки в документах клиники. То были излюбленные Майкрофтовские способы шпионства. Если таким образом ничего не удалось бы узнать, какой-нибудь миньон учуял бы изменившийся запах и доложил бы своему начальнику. По самому оптимистичному раскладу, старший Холмс ничего не должен был разнюхать, пока Джон не отправится на первое обследование, что даст возможность им провести благословенные восемь недель без назойливого вмешательства.  
Ясное дело, все случилось не так. Майкрофт явился в среду, неделей спустя после того, как Шерлок ворвался в комнату Джона, а потом и в самого Джона. Для его визита не было видимых причин. Джон отправился на работу как обычно, благоухая ароматом беты. Его естественный аромат омеги был слабее, чем перед течкой, но более ярко выражен, чем во время приема супрессантов. Если и проявились подозрительные ноты, то настолько незначительные, что они терялись среди других запахов, и сам Шерлок вряд ли смог бы их распознать. А уже если он не мог унюхать, то другие и подавно.  
Шерлок только что начал проводить один из своих ядовитых экспериментов, стремясь наилучшим образом провести время, пока Джон был вдали от квартиры, когда услышал (предпочтя игнорировать) урчание мотора автомобиля, остановившегося у тротуара.  
Шерлок окинул взглядом банки с ядовитыми химикалиями, хрупкие стеклянные контейнеры, неустойчивую бунзеновскую горелку на кухонном столе. Это не выход. Нужна была настоящая лаборатория. Джон-то был в состоянии уберечься от ядовитых паров, но дети — другое дело. Может, если сделать освещение получше и мощную вентиляцию, квартира 221С решит вопрос? _Проработать варианты защиты детей_ , занес он в свой ментальный гроссбух.  
Звякнул колокольчик. Нахмурившись, Шерлок выглянул из окна и заметил на улице машину Майкрофта.  
— Нет, нет, нет! — злобно пробормотал он под нос. Ему нужно столько всего сделать, пока Джон в клинике... а он еще не начал первый эксперимент.  
Плюнув на эксперимент, Шерлок бросился в гостиную и плюхнулся на диван. Позволил себе драматически вздохнуть и начал ждать. Внизу раздался неровное постукивание каблучков ортопедической обуви миссис Хадсон, вышедшей из квартиры, чтобы открыть дверь. Затем на лестнице более раздались тяжелые шаги с характерным стуком о деревянные ступени гладких кожаных итальянских подошв.  
Дверь отворилась. Шерлок не открыл глаз. Рассматривать Майкрофта было не интересно, и не могло рассказать больше, чем запах.  
Майкрофт пах озабоченностью. Он также надушился очень дорогим одеколоном, тонко подражающим аромату самого Майкрофта и призванным усилить его альфовскую силу, словно естественного запаха было недостаточно, чтобы запугать толпу. _Я знаю, что лучшее в жизни — следовать за мной,_ практически вопил его запах.  
Шерлок подложил руку под голову, и в ответ почесал немытую подмышку.  
— Да, я уверен, ты ощущаешь жуткое самодовольство, — заявил Майкрофт, прерывая молчание. — Как ты убедил его дать согласие, ума не приложу. Я думал, у Джона больше здравого смысла.  
Шерлок открыл глаза, чтобы закатить их.  
— Спасибо на доброй поддержке.  
— Тебе бы следовало поблагодарить меня, потому что я именно что предлагаю тебе Добрую поддержку. Не думаю, что ты осознаешь, во что вляпался. Родительство — не хобби, которое можно бросить, когда оно наскучит. Ребенок не эксперимент, — Майкрофт нахмурился при виде экспериментальной установки на столе. — Это обязанность. Ответственность двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю. Забота об омеге и ребенке займет уйму времени и энергии и вовсе не будет забавой.  
— Полагаешь, я этого не знаю? — ощетинился Шерлок.  
— Да, думаю, что не знаешь, — Майкрофт взял в руки пробирку с порошком, которую Шерлок приготовил для эксперимента. — Это _яд_ , Шерлок. Это безответственно. Джон не должен находиться рядом с такими вещами.  
— Я знаю! Почему, как ты думаешь, я дождался, пока он не уйдет? Все будет чисто к его возвращению…  
— Этого недостаточно, — возразил Майкрофт. — А если он вернется раньше? А если ты потеряешь счет времени?  
— Я предупрежу его с порога, и нет, _не потеряю_!  
— Ты не можешь гарантировать, Шерлок. Не можешь предсказать каждую ошибку или непредвиденное обстоятельство, а последствия будут катастрофическими. — Майкрофт поставил пробирку на место и вытер платком руку. — Ты не мыслишь, как родитель и, полагаю, никогда не будешь так мыслить. Мне кажется, что у тебя вообще нет способности уступать нуждам других людей.  
Шерлок вскочил на ноги, вспыхнув от ярости.  
— Вот что ты подразумеваешь под «доброй поддержкой»? Приходишь и разглагольствуешь о том, что я не гожусь для отцовства. Ты что, собираешься убедить Джона сделать аборт? Этого хочешь?  
— Как раз наоборот! — ответил Майкрофт. — Это моя будущая племянница или племянник. Если Джон решил выносить этого ребенка, я окажу ему всяческую помощь. В моем загородном доме полно места для Джона и ребенка. Моя экономка бета устроит его чудеснейшим образом, я знаю фирму, которая предложит прекрасных нянь, чтобы Джон мог отдохнуть от тягот материнства. Я даже могу оформить ребенка как своего, чтобы избежать проблем.  
— А когда у него начнется течка, ты тоже предложишь ему всяческую помощь? — спросил Шерлок с надрывом.  
— Не стоит домысливать, мы должны иметь дело с реалиями ситуации.  
— Которая заключается в том, что ты хочешь украсть Джона и моего ребенка.  
— Которая заключается в том, что хочу дать тебе свободу заниматься любимыми делами, которую ты потерял из-за ошибки мощных гормонов! — Майкрофт скрестил руки. — Ты не сможешь стать отцом, это не в твоем характере. А я не собираюсь оставаться в стороне и смотреть, как ты подвергаешь опасности этого ребенка.  
Шерлок взорвался.  
— Вон!  
— Шерлок! — Майкрофт пытался уговорить его, словно непослушного ребенка. — Не упрямься. Ты же знаешь, что я прав!  
— Мы с Джоном не нуждаемся в твоей «доброй поддержке». — Шерлок схватил брата за плечи и начал подталкивать к двери. — Я прекрасно способен быть великолепным отцом своему ребенку. Я могу обеспечить их будущее и сделаю это. Джон и ребенок — не хобби, они — _мои_!  
Майкрофт помедлил, но высказал недвусмысленное предупреждение:  
— Я буду следить, Шерлок. Если я увижу, что ты делаешь что-то не так, я вмешаюсь. Один из нас должен быть взрослым и ответственным человеком.  
— Если хочешь поиграться в папу, заведи собственного ребенка, — заявил Шерлок, захлопывая дверь у него под носом, запирая на задвижку и прижимая для уверенности всем весом. После небольшой заминки он услышал затихающие шаги Майкрофта по лестнице.  
Шерлок направился на кухню и начал рассматривать оборудование, хмурясь. Глубоко вздохнул и начал складывать банки, штативы и лапки в коробки. Действительно, слишком опасно проводить этот эксперимент так близко к месту, где Джон готовил еду. Маловероятно, что Джон с ребенком пострадают, но Шерлок не мог учесть каждое непредвиденное обстоятельство. Лучше подождать, пока у него не будет отдельная лаборатория.  
Это вовсе не значило, что Майкрофт прав. Он просто отложил то, что запланировал. Шерлок может быть хорошим родителем, черт побери!

***

Миссис Хадсон, суетясь, показывала Шерлоку 221С, которую тот прекрасно знал. Он бы давно и с удовольствием отвязался от нее (вежливо, разумеется), но призрак изрисованной стены все еще маячил перед глазами, и не было уверенности, что домовладелица согласится на сдачу еще одной квартиры, если он не проявит учтивость. Посему — лучшие манеры к ее услугам!  
— Я надеялась, что вы снимете и эту квартиру, — она открыла чулан, — вы же знаете, мне не везет с арендаторами. Они смотрят помещение и уходят. Я не виню их, здесь так темно и сыро, но я теряю на ней деньги.  
— Мне будет нужно кое-что доделать, — Шерлок дотронулся до оборванных бумажных обоев. — Это будет проблемой?  
Миссис Хадсон сделала небольшую паузу.  
— Нет, пока вы тратите свои деньги, дорогуша. Мне нужны доходы, а не расходы.  
— Совершенно верно. Все за мой счет.  
— Вот еще, Шерлок… будьте осторожны с огнем, я ведь живу этажом выше.  
— Да, конечно.  
— Никаких вредных испарений — летом я открываю окна, люблю подышать воздухом.  
— Можете быть уверены. Все вредные испарения и пламя будут под строгим контролем.  
— Тогда можете все осмотреть как следует, — миссис Хадсон повернулась и направилась к двери.  
«Слава богу, наконец-то! Ну что еще?» — подумал он, когда домовладелица остановилась и опять развернулась к нему лицом.  
Ее щеки порозовели.  
— Хотела вас поздравить, — сказала она, потупив взгляд, а Шерлок застыл в удивлении. — Просто не знала, как улучить момент. Я знаю, что вы еще не объявили об отношениях, но уже начали предпринимать шаги…  
Шерлок попытался сохранить самообладание.  
— Спасибо, Джон вам что-то рассказал?  
— Видите ли, — произнесла она смущенно, — я в этом не нуждаюсь. Может, я уже не в том возрасте, но запах узнать в состоянии. И стены не такие толстые, как вам кажется. В следующий раз имейте это в виду… — она состроила гримасу. — Но я рада, что именно вы стали его парой. Какое-то время я беспокоилась, что он останется с той невзрачной докторшей, которой был увлечён. С ней покончено? Я не видела ее уже несколько недель.  
— С ней покончено, — подтвердил Шерлок твердо.  
— Да, так и должно быть. У вас будет церемония бракосочетания или вы будете просто жить вместе по новой богемной моде?  
— Церемония будет обязательно. Послушайте, миссис Хадсон, — смущенно произнес Шерлок, — мы еще ничего никому не говорили. Я был бы вам благодарен, если бы вы не обсуждали эту новость с миссис Тернер, пока Джон сам не расскажет это тем, кому сочтет нужным.  
— Конечно, — миссис Хадсон поднесла руку к сердцу. — Конечно, ни единой душе ни слова.  
— И даже Майкрофту? — сказал он более резко, чем намеревался. «Может быть, Майкрофт поэтому все разнюхал так быстро?»  
Но миссис Хадсон только закатила глаза и прищелкнула языком.  
— Вот уж кому не скажу, так это Майкрофту. Ваш брат слишком активно сует свой нос в подобные дела. Вы ведь разрешите начать вязать одеяльце? Я обещаю скрывать его ото всех, пока Джон не объявит о событии. А все пальцы, вы же видите. Артрит. Если я хочу закончить его к бэби шоуэр ( _baby shower — вечеринка за три-четыре недели до рождения ребёнка с вручением подарков будущим родителям, п.п._ ), то надо начинать прямо сейчас.  
— Да, конечно… Одеяльце. Прекрасно.  
— Ох, Шерлок! — воскликнула миссис Хадсон, пересекая комнату, чтобы подарить ему неожиданные и поэтому не особо приятные объятия. Она проигнорировала его неподвижность.  
— Я так горда вами. Вы оба такие замечательные! Я знала это с самого начала. Ваши дети будут выдающимися и прекрасными. А вы будете превосходным отцом, я уверена.  
Шерлок воззрился на нее в удивлении.  
— Вы действительно так думаете? Что я буду хорошим родителем?  
— Я уверена, что вы будете исключительны во всем, к чему прикладываете свой ум, — сказала миссис Хадсон с любовью.  
— Это… удивительно, — сказал Шерлок, — если не сказать, неожиданно. Думаю, что вы окажетесь в меньшинстве с вашим мнением.  
— Не стоит слушать злопыхателей, они вас совсем не знают, — миссис Хадсон раздраженно дернула плечом, желая подчеркнуть свои слова. — Уверена, что они расценят вас как безответственного и невнимательного. Но это было в прошлом, не стоит обращать внимания. Послушайте, моя племянница, Анника, была такой же, как вы. Тусовщица до мозга костей. Не могла ужиться на работе. Каждую неделю новый бойфренд. Вы, наверное, слышали, как жаловалась ее мать. Но после рождения первого ребенка, она изменилась до неузнаваемости. Взяла себя в руки, исправилась и получила высокооплачиваемую работу на фирме, как и полагает семейной альфе. Лучше не знать, каким неуправляемым ребенком она была. — серьезно кивнула миссис Хадсон.  
Шерлок попытался сохранить счастливое лицо, но в душе пришел в ужас. _Работа на фирме? Господи помилуй, я должен стать занудой?_  
Миссис Хадсон погладила его по руке.  
— Вы прекрасно справитесь, Шерлок. Моя вера в вас бесконечна, — и она направилась к двери.  
«Хорошо, что она есть хоть у одного из нас», — подумал Шерлок, затем вернулся к обмерам чулана.

***

Поскольку все неприятности ходят тройками, Шерлок получил смс-ку как раз в середине процесса обустройства новой лаборатории. Взглянул на экран телефона. Лестрейд.  
«Встретимся в пабе «Терри»  
«Надо поговорить»  
Не расследование. Лестрейд всегда заявлялся лично, если было дело. Он не доверял безопасности телефонных сообщений и был в этом абсолютно прав. Майкрофт преуспел в своей шпионской работе, прослушивая телефоны. Единственная причина для разговора могла заключаться в том, что инспектор как-то узнал про беременность.  
Возможно, ему сказал Джон. Не самый немыслимый расклад. Лестрейд был одним из знакомых Джона, кто проходил через беременность. Но тогда «надо поговорить» звучало не очень хорошо. Шерлок отписался об «ожидаемом времени прибытия» и отправился вверх за пальто.  
На тот случай, если Джон вернется домой прежде, чем он, Шерлок послал ему сообщение о своем местонахождении. Только когда он прошел уже половину улицы, то сообразил, что еще неделю назад никогда бы _не сделал_ такой домашней вещи. Может быть, это было частью того изменения, которое так зловеще предрекла миссис Хадсон?  
Тем не менее, он был рад, что так поступил. Мысль о том, что Джон может отказаться от ребенка, заставила Шерлока впасть в паранойю и беспокойство. Наверное, это что-то гормональное. В конце концов, после течки Джона они не занимались любовью, и даже почти не дотрагивались друг до друга. Запах Шерлока сошел с Джона несколько дней назад, оставив того ужасающе ничейным. Несвязанная беременная омега оказывала возбуждающий эффект на людей: беты становились настойчивыми и чрезмерно заботливыми, конкурирующие альфы рассматривали это как повод для притязаний. А еще угроза Майкрофта похитить Джона и сделать его _своим_. Шерлок пришел в ярость.  
 _Ментальная заметка: сегодня ночью соблазнить Джона. Найти способ пропитать его одежду своим запахом. Чрезмерная предусмотрительность не помешает._  
Лестрейд ждал его в пабе. Паб был темным и пустым. Обеденные посетители уже схлынули, а для вечерних было еще рано. Лестрейд потягивал пиво из стакана и махнул Шерлоку рукой, предлагая занять место рядом.  
— Поздравляю, — сказал он, как только Шерлок сел на табурет, — купить тебе пиво?  
— Лучше вино, — ответил Шерлок. — Грюо Лароз Каберне Совиньон 2008 года, если оно имеется, — добавил он бармену.  
— У нас есть Шато де Биро, — ответил тот сухо, — 2010 года.  
— Ладно, давайте, — вздохнул Шерлок.  
У Лестрейда было странно напряженное выражение, которое он обычно оставлял для неловких ситуаций. Вряд ли разговор с Джон мог быть этому причиной.  
— Ага! — воскликнул Шерлок. — Я должен был догадаться. Майкрофт! Он хочет, чтобы ты сыграл роль глашатая его интересов.  
— Он беспокоится о тебе. И Джоне, — попытался оправдаться Лестрейд.  
— Он тебе платит?  
Лестрейд заколебался и отвел глаза влево. _Нет._  
— Да.  
— Хорошо, — произнес Шерлок уверенно, хотя знал, что Лестрейд лжет. — Не теряй мое уважение — всегда требуй от него оплаты. Последнее, что нужно этому франту — чтобы ты бесплатно делал для него грязную работу. Ты и без того слишком легко поддаешься его неразумным требованиям.  
Лестрейд вздохнул.  
— _Я тоже_ о тебе беспокоюсь.  
— Не стоит, все под контролем, — бармен поставил перед ним бокал. Вино было… приемлемым.  
— Ты же знаешь, у меня есть сын, и ему уже двадцать два.  
— И поэтому ты полагаешь, что вправе говорить, каким ужасным отцом я буду?  
Лестрейд щелкнул языком.  
— Не додумывай за меня. Не знаю, будешь ты плохим отцом или нет. Может быть, ты станешь великим родителем. Послушай, я не в курсе, как много ты знаешь из моего прошлого…  
— Уже утомительно, — прервал его Шерлок. — Давай к делу.  
Лестрейд одарил его _взглядом_.  
— Прекрасно. Я знаю, что у тебя ребенок. В твоем кабинете есть фотография. Но рядом с ним нет отца, так же, как и его отдельной карточки.  
— Ее, — поправил Лестрейд.  
— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, — отмахнулся Шерлок. Она была альфой. Твое положение делает тебя весьма привлекательным в глазах альф. Однако, твоя настойчивость в маскировке запаха приводит меня к выводу, что ты считаешь его скорее недостатком, чем преимуществом. Я прихожу к заключению, что ты думаешь, что твой запах приведет тебя к разрушительным отношениям с неподходящей парой. До сих пор все верно.  
Лестрейд кивнул, выражая скорее подтверждение, нежели согласие.  
Шерлок продолжал:  
— Ты заимел ребенка в нежном возрасте восемнадцати лет. Почти наверняка, это была случайность, вызванная сочетанием сильного либидо и волшебной верой юных бет в вечное бесплодие, а также следствием незащищенного секса. Ты позволял ей быть сверху слишком часто в течение короткого периода времени (думаю, все случилось на зимних каникулах), и не соблюдал особенно гигиену. Близость альфы включила твое тело в первую и единственную течку. Молодые и глупые, вы оба решили «какого черта» и продолжали встречаться. Через девять месяцев родился ребенок.  
Лестрейд наклонил голову. Все еще не забывает, подумал Шерлок. Надо заканчивать выводы  
— А кроме того, неприятности в раю, оказалось, что твоя подруга-альфа не так уж увлечена тобой, как ты думал. Может быть, ты потерял для нее привлекательность, будучи с ребенком. Может, у нее были определенные амбиции, и простой бета им не соответствовал. В любом случае, отношения длились долго и оставили горечь и разочарование материнством. Больше ребенка у тебя не было. В итоге вы разошлись, недовольные друг другом, и это ощущаете до сих пор. Отсюда выбор работы, которая занимает все время и не дает возможности беспокоиться об отсутствии долговременных отношений, — Шерлок сделал глоток. — А теперь ты здесь, чтобы сказать, мол, если открутить время назад, то ты бы держал ноги вместе.  
Лестрейд промолчал, но выглядел оскорбленным.  
— Каковы мои успехи?  
— Кошмарные, говоря по правде, — ответил Лестрейд. — Почти все мимо кассы.  
— Неужели? — Шерлок был потрясен. Неужели отцовство так действует на мозги?  
— Я люблю своего сына, и прошел бы через все еще раз ради него. Он оказался единственным светлым пятном в тех отношениях. Моя работа вовсе не способ избежать отношений. Я просто никого еще не встретил, с кем бы хотел связать жизнь.  
Шерлок прищелкнул языком. Отрицание.  
— Я пригласил тебя сюда, чтобы предупредить, что будет нелегко. Семья. Ты не должен думать, что все само собой устроится наилучшим образом. Ты должен много работать для этого. Это больше, чем просто быть хорошим родителем. Это означает и быть хорошим супругом.  
— На самом деле…  
— Моя очередь, — прервал его Лестрейд. — То, что мы делали с Лидией, было безответственным. Мы друг друга почти не знали, и все равно серьезно сошлись. Тем не менее, мы искренне верили, что сможем все преодолеть. Мы расписались, все распланировали и хорошо выполняли свои родительские обязанности. Но мы пострадали как пара, принеся много мучительных жертв. Я вылетел из колледжа и вынужден был устроиться на ночную работу. Она осталась в школе и изучала столько предметов, сколько могла, чтобы получить диплом. При этом нам надо было растить Майкла, на себя не оставалось времени. Мы были просто в изнеможении. Наша занятость не позволяла нам проводить вместе время, и даже не было сил для романтики. Мы надеялись, что Лидия получит диплом, найдет работу, я смогу уволиться и затем мы сможем вернуть прошлое. Мы оба хотели продолжить строить семью, как только все устаканится.  
— Ладно, она закончила школу, но прошло несколько лет с тех пор, как мы стали просто родителями и соседями по квартире. Как только она получила работу, растворилась в новом мире, и я остался с Майклом один.  
— Она ушла от тебя?  
— Влюбилась в омегу. Сына клиента. Я был в шоке. Она разорвала нашу связь, связалась с Генри и начала строить с ним семью. Он реализовал мои мечты.  
— А Майкл?  
— Я стал служить в полиции, и это потребовало столько времени, что было разумным позволить ему жить с Лидией. Я виделся с ним так часто, как мог, в конце концов, остался на бобах. — Лестрейд почесал голову. — Что я пытаюсь до тебя донести, что все это сложно. Жертвы, которые вы приносите ради ребенка, могут развести вас, а могут и сплотить. Нельзя ожидать, что ребенок окажется клеем, который удержит вас вместе. Так что если именно поэтому ты устроил ему беременность…  
— Нет, не поэтому.  
Лестрейд заколебался.  
— Это хорошо. Но ты хочешь приложить усилия не только к ребенку, но и к Джону?  
— Мне не восемнадцать. Я не беден. И я искренне люблю Джона не только ради плотского удовольствия. Я действительно хочу этого ребенка. Никто, кажется, не верит моим словам, но так оно и есть. Кого я еще смогу обучить тому, что знаю?  
Это была не единственная причина желать ребенка. Глубинный мотив было трудно озвучить. Но идея ученика была логичной, и Лестрейд ее принял.  
— Ладно, надеюсь, ты терпелив, — сказал Лестрейд, покончив с пивом. — Более, чем терпелив. Майкл пошел в Лидию. Получил диплом по экономике, хочет заняться рекламой. И ты должен быть готов к тому, что ваш ребенок окажется не мини-тобой, а мини-им.  
— Если мой ребенок пойдет в Джона, — начал Шерлок, затем остановился, и мысль о маленьком Джоне, с обожанием следующим за ним, заставила его ярко улыбнуться. — Если так случится, это будет замечательно!


End file.
